


The One with Detective!Thomas

by lexxclarke



Series: just text me [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Healthy Relationships, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Modern Era, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Supportive Relationships, Texting, everyone hates jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexxclarke/pseuds/lexxclarke
Summary: jefferson decides he must find the truth and interrogates the hamilsquadjeffersin: I am close to the Truth™madisun: I don't want updates





	The One with Detective!Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: alexanderyes  
> John: jlaurnes  
> Laf: merde  
> Herc: hercontheinside  
> Eliza: blueshcuy  
> Angelica: angshcuy  
> Peggy: andme  
> Burr: talkingless  
> Maria: reddress  
> TJeff: jerffersin  
> JMads: madisun  
> Theo Burr: deartheo  
> Gwash: veneratedvirginian  
> Mwash: mrspresident
> 
> ***if it's a private chat the "chat name" is the contact name from the first person to speaks phone***
> 
> sometimes characters don't show up :( read other parts to see them tho

**jemmy <3**

jeffersin: so u know how u told me not to Investigate™

madisun: please god why

jeffersin: im gonna Investiage™

madisun: literally how am i dating u????????

jeffersin: my mac and cheese ;)

madisun: no

 

**My Favorite French Friend**

jeffersin: hey laf!! we haven’t rly hung out in a while has anything big happened recently????

merde: haha

merde: not rly

merde: we could get lunch soon tho

merde: or go wine tasting like we talked about

jeffersin: !!!

jeffersin: but u would tell me right??

merde: ??

jeffersin: if something big happened u would tell me right??

merde: sure

 

**Hamilsquad**

merde: SOS

angschuy: holy shit what’s wrong???

merde: thomas!! just texted me!! and asked if anything big happened recently!!

alexanderyes: ew jefferson

talkingless: alexander now is not the time

alexanderyes: it’s always the time to talk shit about jefferson

jlaurens: usually rt but rn laf is Stressing

hercontheinside: babe u good??

merde: yes??

merde: but like idk what to do

merde: bc thomas is my friend so yes he does deserve to know about george

merde: but i’m not sure if i’m ready to tell him

merde: ugh and if thomas knows then like,, everyone knows

deartheo: sounds like u should talk to george about it

merde: ya but he’ll ask what i want and i’m not sure what i want

alexanderyes: i vote we don’t tell jefferson anything

talkingless: u just want to know something he doesn’t

alexanderyes: yup!!

alexanderyes: i like to keep him on the outside

talkingless: jfc alexander

 

**jemmy <3**

jeffersin: i didn’t get anything from lafayette :(

madisun: maybe bc there’s nothing to get from them

jeffersin: nah i don’t think so

jeffersin: bc they kinda danced around the question

jeffersin: i’m asking burr!!!

madisun: burr isn’t gonna tell u anything 

jeffersin: only one way to find out!!!!!

 

**Almost My Friend**

jeffersin: burr!!

talkingless: …

talkingless: jefferson

jeffersin: so man,,,

jeffersin: how’s life been??

jeffersin: anything new going on??

talkingless: no

talkingless: and even if there was I wouldn't tell u bc 

talkingless: 1. gossip is dumb 

talkingless: 2. it's my place to tell u

talkingless: 3. it's none of ur business 

jeffersin: w o w

 

**Hamilsquad**

talkingless: jefferson just asked me if anything was new

merde: uGHHhhhhhhHHHH

alexanderyes: rt

merde: I DONT WANNA DEAL WITH THIS

angschuy: what is jefferson’s obsession with this tho

jlaurens: he got a boner for laf

jlaurens: bc ya know

jlaurens: he got a boner for everything french

hercontheinside: i will kill him if he tries to do anything with that boner

talkingless: honestly same

jlaurens: wat

talkingless: the thought of jefferson touching laf grosses me out

jlaurnes: burr is my new hero??

alexanderyes: as great as that was

alexanderyes: realistically

alexanderyes: he’s probs just pissy that he’s not included

jlaurens: i mean ya

jlaurens: but i like mine more

alexanderyes: me too babe

jlaurens: <3

merde: u dorks

merde: u r’nt helping

alexanderyes: when do we ever

reddress: can we kick alex out of this chat????

alexanderyes: my own sis?!? turned against me?!?

reddress: yes but ily

alexanderyes: i guess

andme: y is this gc always a mess????

angschuy: bc alex is here

 

**jemmy <3**

jeffersin: i hate to say this but u were right

madisun: dab

jeffersin: !!never again!!

madisun: but when u do it it’s ok???

jeffersin: u doing it makes me uncomfortable

madisun: u doing it makes me annoyed

jeffersin: fair

jeffersin: i should ask angelica!!

madisun: she doesn’t work with us??   
jeffersin: but she knows everything

madisun: true but do u want to die

jeffersin: nah i won’t die angelica loves me

 

**angelica**

jeffersin: heyyy angelica!!

angschuy: no

jeffersin: what???

jeffersin: but we're friends

angschuy: no we're not

angschuy: I would sell u to satan for one (1) corn chip

jeffersin: wow

jeffersin: so I'm guessing ur not gonna tell me the new hot gossip?????

angschuy: absolutely not

 

**jemmy <3**

jeffersin: u were right

jeffersin: she kill me 

madisun: good

 

**angelica**

jeffersin:  _ has changed angelica’s contact to do not text!!!!! _

 

**Hamilsquad**

angschuy: I have had it up to here with jefferson

angschuy: the son of a bitch asked me about laf

angschuy: he asked!! me!!!!!

angschuy: like bitch what makes u think u have the right to speak to me????

jlaurens: is anyone ever,,, just,,,,,, terrified of angelica???

alexanderyes: yes

merde: wait!!!!

merde: did he ask about me specifically????

angschuy: no but it's obviously what he's looking for

merde: hkabwvgwjalao

merde: ughhhhhhh

hercontheinside: babe,, I think it might be time to talk to gwash

merde: ughhh ur right

hercontheinside: I always am ;)

jlaurens: ummmmm excuse me????

jlaurens: this coming from the guy who got us arrested for stealing horses????

jlaurens: I don't think so

hercontheinside: we didn't get arrested!!!!!

jlaurens: speak for urself

hercontheinside: that sounds like a u problem

jlaurens: it's a me problem until I need u to bail me out

hercontheinside: u have a bf for that

alexanderyes: I broke

blueschuy: john from now on

blueschuy: I promise someone will bail u out of jail

jlaurens: god bless

 

**The Boss <3**

merde: I need to talk to u about something 

veneratedvirginian: are you okay darling?

merde: ya I'm ok

veneratedvirginian: okay thank god

veneratedvirginian: you may continue

merde: u know thomas??

veneratedvirginian: yes

veneratedvirginian he works for me

merde: oh ya I forgot

merde: so he somehow figured out that some kind of big gossip thing happened in the office recently

veneratedvirginian: us?

merde: ya

veneratedvirginian: do you want to tell him?

merde: I'm not sure

merde: on one hand he's my friend and he deserves to know and I want him to know at some point

merde: but on the other hand he'll tell everyone he knows and idk if I'm ready for that

veneratedvirginian: okay darling

veneratedvirginian: how about you take some time to think about it and make a decision and maybe talk about it with hercules and some friends

veneratedvirginian: I support your choice whichever it may be

merde: ok good plan

merde: I love u

veneratedvirginian: I love you too

 

**Hamilsquad**

merde: ok I talked to george

merde: he said I should take some time to think 

jlaurens: is it just me or does gwash give the most obvious advice but it's still like,,, the best advice

alexanderyes: tru

merde: so for now just ignore thomas

alexanderyes: i’m living for this

alexanderyes: like honest to god best day of my life

alexanderyes: thx laf

 

**hamilton 2.0**

jeffersin: hello laurens

jlaurens: …

jeffersin: so ur friends with gilbert right???

jlaurens: imma just stop u right there

jlaurens: i have been explicitly told not to talk to u

jlaurens: but even if i wasn’t i would still leave this nightmare of a convo

jlaurens: adios fucker

 

**Hot piece of Caribbean ass(hole)**

jlaurens:  _ has sent an image _

jlaurens: lmao j*fferson tried to text me

alexanderyes: rnjrisueghsiygeiehwoeis

alexanderyes: I have never been more attracted to u

jlaurens: wanna make out?

alexanderyes: wanna do more than make out?

jlaurens: hell yes

alexanderyes: dab

jlaurens: nvm

 

**hamilton (puke)**

jeffersin: I wouldn't do this unless I was truly desperate 

jeffersin: but do u know what the thing is that happened and like gossip and shit

alexanderyes: was that even a sentence??????

jeffersin: I've had a long day

jeffersin: answer the question

alexanderyes: not when u ask in that tone of text

jeffersin: jfc hamilton 

jeffersin: please tell me what u know

alexanderyes: no

alexanderyes: bye

jeffersin: FUCK YOU

 

**Hamilsquad**

jlaurens: laf ily and I respect ur feelings and shit but plz end this

jlaurens: j*fferson texted me and alex about dis crap and I'm dead

merde: jfjdbsiueg

merde: soon 

merde: I promise

 

**jemmy <3**

jeffersin: I am close to the Truth™

madisun: I don't want updates

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am literally posting this the night before school starts so after this expect even more irregular updates but i promise not to completely neglect and forget about this series
> 
> as always leave me comments bc they make me smile :)


End file.
